


Snippets: Dragon Age Origins Appreciation Week

by Aerithbunny



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rare Pairings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerithbunny/pseuds/Aerithbunny
Summary: several snippets made for Dragon Age Origins Week.ch. 3 is nsfw





	1. Wade/Herren:  A typical day in the shop

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Wade sighed, he’d had a hard day of making terrible looking armors for an army. He needed something that he could sink his teeth into… but… Herren was right, they’d starve if he was too picky. They had trouble making rent as it was, but at least the Warden seemed to understand and gave them as much work as possible in their shop in Denerim.

Which led to terrible looking and drab armors all day when the Warden wasn’t there. He felt like an artist, suffocated and lost. Sighing unhappily once more, he suddenly felt arms around him and looked back. Herren was holding him, and he smiled a little at him.

“I’m sorry if I push you too hard.” Herren admit.

“No, I’m sorry if I whine too much sometimes.” Wade said softly.

Herren shook his head. “The pressures of money are sometimes… hard, but… I married you for a reason.” he said.

“Oh? Why is that?” Wade asked with a smirk.

“Because you’re an artist, you’re inventive, and you’re good at what you do.” Herren said.

Wade gave a nod. “Well I don’t want us to have to eat gruel again… so even if I sometimes act upset with you…”

Herren smiled and pulled back. “Oh don’t worry, we both know what roles we have to play when the customers come in.”

Wade chuckled and Herren leaned in, kissing him softly. “But maybe I could get you out of this funk in another way?”

“Well I do appreciate fine art.” Wade flirted.

Maybe Wade was suffocated to a point, but Herren wanted to help him get some air at least. He just hoped the Warden would bring more Drake Scales soon, so he could do the second set of armor for him.

\-------

AN: thank you all for reading, just a snippet/drabble I wrote.


	2. Zevran/Theo Mahariel/Taliesen:  Zevran's Life Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zevran reflects on his life after dragon age origins.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

\--------

Zevran wasn’t sure how to react to what his life was now… aside from happy. He had a lover, Theo, the Warden Commander. But his lover had great power, and was always in danger. His lover was Dalish, and Zevran had been raised a city elf of sorts in Antiva, despite being half dalish himself. 

Theo often ate things that Zevran wasn’t sure about at first, but quickly grew on him when he tried them. Though he was never going to get used to Theo cooking the ants that scurried on the ground in oil and eating them like some snack. 

To be fair, Theo’s oil came from wild olive trees, that he knew how to harvest as well. Zevran just felt… silly, sometimes, not knowing as much about survival as his lover. However… Theo never made him feel silly. 

No, Theo loved him, and he loved Theo. And to think he would have this after Rinna and Taliesen, sometimes he really did not feel worthy. Sure Taliesen was alive, and Theo and Zevran had fun with him sometimes, when he wasn’t busy and away on some errand to take down some Crows on his own. But… it still stung that Zevran had messed up their lives somehow, or that Taliesen and him had been manipulated into killing Rinna.

Taliesen at least saw the truth before getting himself killed, but Theo also had a bit of a forceful tongue when he needed to, pun fully intended as well. 

Alas, Zevran never thought he could be this lucky and yet… he looked at Theo, and he saw his home. Theo was his home, his everything, and they could and would take on the world together. He wouldn’t let anything stop them at least. 

\-----  
AN: thank you all for reading, just another little snippet for DAO week.


	3. Wade and Herren:  After A Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wade x herren smut for dao week

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Pairing: Wade x Herren

\-----------------

Wade had a long day of working on weapons, and was rather sore. He lay into the lumpy mattress and sighed dramatically. Herren was making them dinner, it was at least some type of meat, they’d saved up for it. He could smell the scent of it wafting underneath his nose and he closed his eyes, humming in appreciation. 

He felt a pair of hands gently removing his clothes, and he slowly sat up, spotting Herren removing his pants and underwear. “Herren? What are you-?” Wade began to ask, before he felt a tongue on his cock, and a pair of lips around the tip.

“Ah Herren!” Wade exclaimed, his eyes closing and his hands gripping the sheets beneath him. The other was sucking on him expertly, lovingly, kissing along his cock. He groaned in pleasure, feeling it shoot up his spine. 

He moved one hand to grip Herren’s hair, pulling softly on it. The other was removing his own pants and stroking himself as he tongued at Wade’s slit before sucking his cock down again, the girth of Wade stretched his lips a bit. And Wade looked down into Herren’s eyes as he glanced up at Wade while sucking on him.

They loved each other, especially through the hard times. And most days they were both too tired for this sort of thing, but he knew Herren cared even if he drove Wade to do things he didn’t always want to do. He let out a moan as Herren swallowed around his tip, he was getting close now. And he motioned for Herren to stop, letting the other pull off before pulling him up and slowly positioning himself at Herren’s entrance, holding the other above himself. 

“Herren, where’s the-?” Wade began to ask.

Herren handed him the oil, and he lathered some onto his fingers before pressing two fingers into Herren, slowly stretching him out. He watched as Herren stroked his long cock for Wade’s eyes, giving him a show.

“Oh Herren, you’re so good to me.” Wade whispered.

Herren looked down at him. “I don’t always feel like I-” he was cut off by a moan as Wade found his prostate and began to work his fingers against it.

“Oh I know you only push me, so that we can survive.” Wade admit.

“I love you Wade, I married you in sickness and in health.” Herren said softly.

“For rich or for poor.” Wade said after that.

Herren slowly dropped his hips, taking the girth of Wade’s cock into himself, moaning loudly as he was stretched by the other. “Until death do us part.” he panted after dropping down onto Wade.

“Or even perhaps past that in the Fade.” Wade whispered.

He kissed Herren on the lips, feeling the other pour himself into the kiss, and begin to move his hips on Wade, slowly building a pace to ride his cock. Wade gripped his hips and let Herren take control, before he started to grind up into him.

The two of them fell into the rhythm of it all, pants and moans filling the room, as their bodies rolled together. Wade was a bit harrier than Herren, and the other would often lean in and kiss his mustache just to remind him of how much he enjoyed how the other looked. 

Herren felt the other hitting his prostate with each thrust, and his own cock was twitching, his mouth hanging open in fucked out bliss. He let out a long warning moan before he came, covering Wade with his seed, and clenching down on him, before he felt Wade fill him up. 

The two of them rode out their orgasms together, before meeting in a long kiss. “H-Herren, what brought this on?” Wade asked after it all.

“You were looking so tired, and worn down… and I know how you hate this work we’ve had to take in order to eat better but… I wanted to thank you for taking it somehow.” Herren admit.

Wade blushed. “As much as I complain, Herren I am glad I’m with you now, and that you push me to help us both.” he admit.

Herren smiled gently at him. “Well you are a genius, the man I married is a genius.” he said softly.

Wade smiled a bit and Herren got up to check the food. He cleaned up and shook his head, maybe this work wasn’t so bad, not with Herren around.

\---------

AN: thank you all for reading


	4. Zevran/Taliesen: A Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zevran/taliesen drabble for dao week

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Pairing: Zevran x Taliesen, side: Solana Amell x Leliana

\--------

Solana sighed as she looked over at Leliana. Zevran and Taliesen hadn’t talked since she’d convinced Taliesen to join them, rather than die or try to kill Zevran. He was quiet, looking anywhere other than Zevran, and quite frankly, she was tired of it. Zevran was her best friend, and Leliana was her girlfriend… she’d seen less tense situations back in the circle. 

So she conducted a plan, and sent the two of them on a mission into Denerim to get some supplies together, alone, for an entire day. Zevran’s pleading eyes were not going to stop her from getting them to talk… they HAD to talk, or else this wouldn’t end well. It had been days of just sitting around and watching them.

So this is how Zevran and Taliesen wound up alone, trudging through the back alleys of Denerim together. It was Taliesen who spoke up first.

“Why did you leave and betray the Crows? I mean… I kind of know why but…”

Zevran sighed. “It wasn’t because of you. I wanted to spare you in all of this. I didn’t want you to become another Rinna to me.” he admit.

“You thought to kill me?” Taliesen asked.

“No, I hoped you would survive, and that I would die… leave you be, I was haunted by what we did to Rinna.. I couldn’t bare the shame…” Zevran admit.

“And what did you think I would do alone? I came all the way here for you, because I care about you Zevran.” Taliesen replied.

“Do you? How can I be sure you’re not working for the Crows still!?” Zevran exclaimed, looking at Taliesen with tears in his eyes.

Taliesen stopped and gulped. “We were both bought Zevran, we were both from the same-” Talisen remarked.

“I know that… but it is still so hard. Rinna was the best of us, she brought us together, and without her, it feels… empty. I felt empty.” Zevran admit.

Taliesen sighed. “I felt that way too… but not just about Rinna, about you as well.” he said softly.

Zevran frowned. “Don’t tell me… we were never supposed to… you can’t… not after it all…” he replied brokenly.

And then Taliesen wrapped his arms around Zevran, pulling him close and holding him close. The Antivan elf dropped his knives as he felt hot tears on his shoulder, and he felt his own tears fall.

“Taliesen… you shouldn’t have come for me, you deserve better than this.” Zevran whispered.

“There is nothing better than having someone who understand you Zevran. You and I, both of us are soldiers against our wills for them. Fight them, with me.” Taliesen said softly.

Zevran closed his eyes, he knew what they would face, and yet… he felt the love he did still have for Taliesen. “And what of what we were before, do you still wish to be my lover?” Zevran asked.

Taliesen pulled back and wiped away his tears. “If you will have me.” he said softly.

Zevran blushed and smirked a bit. “You know, I have an earring… you know the one, and I used to have two, one I gave to Rinna but perhaps the other… would you have it?” he asked.

Taliesen smiled at him. “Yes.” he said.

Zevran leaned up and kissed Taliesen, so maybe he was glad Solana didn’t always listen to him. Two crows, two boy soldiers who had become men, had fallen in love, and were finally free, together.

\-------

AN: thank you all for reading


	5. Zevran/Jowan: A Fresh Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zevran/jowan drabble for dao week

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Pairing: Zevran x Jowan, side: Solana Amell x Leliana

(this is an AU, not connected to the other drabble I did for this day where Zevran gets back with Taliesen)

———–

Solana was glad they had rescued Jowan from Redcliffe, and were now traveling together. She’d missed the man she considered a brother from the Circle. However, as she traveled with him and her best friend Zevran, she’d begun to realize the stolen glances between them. They were afraid of the other noticing, and she talked about it with her girlfriend Leliana often, something had to be done.

The sexual tension if nothing else was driving the camp a little crazy. But it was Leliana’s idea to give them some space, to figure things out. Zevran was a Crow, and Solana had helped free him from them, as well as Jowan from the Circle. Taliesen was even helping out now, though he and Zevran were ‘just friends’ now, trying to avoid any awkward feelings left over from before.

One night, while in camp, Jowan was making dinner and Zevran walked up to him. “So Jowan, I hear you left the Circle out of love?” Zevran asked.

Jowan laughed a little nervously. “Yeah, but… it didn’t work out.” he said softly.

“Why not?” Zevran asked.

“I’m a blood mage.” Jowan remarked.

“So?” Zevran asked.

“She was a Chantry sister.” Jowan explained.

“Ah so your target seemed to be off track.” Zevran teased.

“Maybe a little… what about you? I hear Taliesen was your last…?” Jowan asked.

“We were, with another, her name was Rinna. We agreed to be just friends now, too much damage to us both from it all.” Zevran admit.

Jowan sighed. “Yeah… but who was I kidding? Who would want me? I always mess up. I never even got put into a Harrowing, because I used Blood Magic.” Jowan admit.

“The Templars and First Enchanter sound like the ones who are messed up from your Circle.” Zevran remarked.

Jowan laughed a little. “Well maybe, but I messed up all the time.” he said, rubbing the back of his head.

“It is alright, in your position, I might have done the same.” Zevran admit.

Jowan looked over at Zevran. “You actually seem to like the idea of darker magic, I’ve seen in our travels.” he said.

“I enjoy those with hidden cunning, it is always a good thing.” Zevran with a smirk.

Jowan giggled and then snorted nervously, was Zevran flirting with him? Or was he imagining it? 

Zevran leaned in closer. “And I enjoy cute blushing virgins as well.” he teased.

Jowan blushed more. “Well um… I um, definitely am one. I mean, I’ve only ever had one kiss, it was Lily-” Jowan was beginning to ramble.

Zevran leaned in and kissed him at those words, and Jowan dropped the ladle he’d been holding in shock, blushing with wide eyes, before slowly kissing Zevran back. 

Solana stopped as she spotted it, she was going to have to have a talk with Zevran about not hurting Jowan, but really… it was kind of cute. They’d both come from backgrounds of being controlled and enslaved, maybe this could be a fresh start for them both.

\--------------

AN: thank you all for reading


	6. Theo Mahariel/Zevran Arainai:  The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo Mahariel and Zevran's life after the events of DA2, since DAO and DAOA snippet.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Pairing: Theo Mahariel x Zevran Arainai

\--------

Theo and Zevran had been an item since the moment they’d laid eyes on each other. It was lust at first sight, but quickly grew into something more. And they lasted for years after it all. After Alistair had helped Morrigan have a child so that Theo wouldn’t die from killing the Archdemon, after Theo went to Amaranthine and fought to take down the Mother and establish the Wardens, and after Theo went into the fires of Kirkwall to pull Anders and Garrett out.

And here they were, years later, waging a war at Anders’ side for the Dalish and the mages, against the Templars and Chantry. Zevran never saw himself here, and yet… when he looked at the white haired elf at his side now, he wouldn’t imagine himself anywhere else. 

“Hey Theo?” Zevran asked after a long grueling fight, they were walking along the battlefield.

“Yes Zevran?” Theo asked. Nathaniel was up ahead with Bethany, they were making sure to keep casualties down. It seemed in fact, that Theo having Wade’s masterful armor on their side cut down on the need for healing magic at least.

“Did you ever imagine, that you would be here?” Zevran asked.

“Yes, though I’ve given you every opportunity to turn and leave, if you wished.” Theo admit in a soft tone.

“I told you that I would storm the dark city itself by your side, do not doubt that.” Zevran remarked.

Theo sighed and shook his head. “You’re too good to me.” he flirted.

Zevran smirked. “Well you saved me.” he remarked.

“And you’ve saved me how many times since then?” Theo remarked.

“True Mi Amor, but what would be the fun of sitting on the sidelines and watching you have all the fun?” Zevran asked.

Theo laughed and shook his head. “The mages will be free, and I will reclaim the Dales. Then we can retire.” he admit.

“How’s Merrill’s cure for the blight coming?” Zevran asked.

“Any day now.” Theo said.

“Can you really picture yourself retiring?” Zevran asked.

Theo smirked. “Good point.” he admit.

Zevran grinned and kissed his cheek. “I am afraid you’re stuck with me.” he flirted.

“Oh whatever will I do?” Theo sassed back.

Zevran laughed and leaned in, kissing him on the lips. Their matching gold earrings gleamed as blood covered their skin from the battle, but neither seemed to care. They loved their life together, and both would gladly charge into battle with the other at their side for an eternity.

\--------

AN: thank you all for reading.


	7. Theo Mahariel/Zevran Arainai:  In the Deep Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a snippet from the journey through the deep roads with theo mahariel and zevran

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Pairing: Zevran Arainai x Theo Mahariel  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theo Mahariel sighed as he looked at the camp fire, they’d been down here for practically a Week, they had to be, and they weren’t any closer to Caridin’s cross. He missed the fresh air and trees above, he was Dalish, this was weird. But at least he had his new lover, Zevran, with him. The elf made jokes, and tried to ease everything. He could tell this wasn’t so easy on the other rogue though, being down here was constantly difficult on all of them.

That night, he leaned back against Zevran as he wrapped his arms around Theo and kissed the top of his head. “Are you alright Mi Amor?” he asked. Theo chuckled. “You don’t have to call me that, I mean… I know we’re open and not that serious yet.” he said softly. “I like it though, it fits you.” Zevran remarked. Theo gave a nod and tilted up to kiss him on the lips, a moments reprieve from these Deep Roads. 

“So you hating being down here with me yet? You’re not a Warden, sure you owe me a life debt and all that but…” Theo remarked.

Zevran hummed playfully and chuckled. “No I do not mind. It is really not that bad down here. So long as you avoid eating or touching anything.” he joked.

Theo rolled his eyes. “You are remarkably resilient.” he admit.

“What can I say? I am motivated.” Zevran remarked.

“By what?” Theo asked.

“You of course. I mean, I would not leave you down here alone to suffer.” Zevran remarked.

Theo sighed and shook his head. “Just.. know that you can always head up, I can handle this with Leliana and Barkspawn.” he remarked.

Zevran rolled his eyes and kissed Theo’s cheek, he knew the other was worrying about him. “You need not worry Mi Amor, I will not let anything happen to you or myself.” he remarked.

Theo smiled a little. “Well Darkspawn don’t allow very good planning but… I am glad you are here with me, even if I seem overly worried.” he admit.

Zevran kissed his lips. “Well stop worrying and come back to the tent with me.” he said softly.

Theo smiled and got up. “That I can do.” he flirted, following Zevran back. Maybe it had been a week and they were pretty tired, but he wasn’t going to allow anything to stop them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: thank you all for reading


	8. Theo Mahariel/Zevran Arainai:  Zathrian's Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief reprieve from traveling for Theo Mahariel and Zevran, his lover.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Pairing: Theo Mahariel x Zevran Arainai  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theo sighed as he leaned back, it felt like home again, finding Zathrian’s clan. He was glad to have Zevran along so he could teach the other more about the Dalish. Of course then it all went to well… apparently the Dread Wolf had it out for Zathrian. Either way, at least they were able to stay a couple of nights after the whole ordeal, the new Keeper seemed capable enough. 

He glanced over at Zevran who walked up and kissed his cheek. “You know Mi Amor, I think you are thinking too much. Zathrian is at peace now, the Werewolves are free… what is on your mind?” Zevran asked.

“Revenge, vengeance. It’s learning how to balance and not let it consume you.. I think, you’re my reason why it hasn’t consumed me over Tamlen, or the way I’ve seen elves being treated.” Theo admit.

“You give me too much credit. You have other interests besides just revenge, and it is understandable to want revenge in your position… but, you are a caring man, with a softer heart than most Mi Amor.” Zevran told him.

Theo chuckled. “Flattery will get you everywhere, what have you thought about while out here with me?” he asked.

“How lucky I am, that you saved me and adore me. Really, we could start our own clan someday.” Zevran told him.

“Maybe, it is something to think about. We’d need an elven mage though, neither of us are Keeper material.” Theo admit.

“Oh I am certain that we will find one.” Zevran told him.

“Yeah but… do you really want to fully become Dalish and embrace your Dalish heritage as your new life?” Theo asked.

“Maybe, maybe not. We will see… but, I do know, I do not wish to be without you.” Zevran told him.

Theo blushed a little and smiled, he then leaned in and kissed Zevran’s cheek. At least this mission had ended well and they had their Dalish armies, they’d leave for Redcliffe in the morning, and he was dreading it. But it was nice to see his people again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: thank you all for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, this is just a little drabble I wrote for DAO week.


End file.
